


Общежутие

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Место действия: Ото.Все персонажи и миры принадлежат CLAMP.





	Общежутие

После утренней тренировки душ приятно холодил тело, заставляя мысли блуждать в несвойственном им направлении. Однажды, когда он вернется, у него будет приличный дом, достойная жена и, наверное, дети. Ну, сын - это точно. Должен же кто-то продолжить его дело! Он пару секунд наслаждался соблазнительной картиной себя в окружении умной и красивой жены и детей, потом резко выдохнул и выключил воду. Это если он вернется. Да и то не факт, что все будет именно так.

Шум льющейся воды стих, зато на ванную в полной мере обрушился гомон голосов. Курогане потянулся за полотенцем, прислушиваясь. 

Ожесточенный и громкий спор по поводу того, чья сегодня очередь мыть посуду, - это Фай и Сакура, у которой периодически стала прорезаться подростковая вредность. Но, судя по интонациям, спорили они больше в шутку, нежели всерьез. Веселые и восторженные комментарии, подливающие масла в огонь, - это Мокона, а короткие смешки наверняка принадлежат Шаорану. Ну точно, так и есть. Что и подтверждает громкий и возмущенный крик Сакуры: \- Шаоран-кун! Так нельзя, еще же не готово! Фай-сан, ну скажите ему!

Заливистый смех мага перекрыл ответ парня.

Мечты о приличном доме и достойной жене и детях разбились вдребезги об утреннюю реальность.

"Доброе утро, Курогане", - мрачно ухмыльнулся ниндзя, одеваясь и спускаясь вниз.

Четверо на кухне на секунду оторвались от своих занятий и нестройным хором выдали "Доброе утро, Курогане-сан" и "Охайе, Куро-рин!".

Фай аккуратно наполнял чашки чаем, поинтересовавшись, что налить Куро-пону: зеленый или черный чай, кофе или сок. Сакура заканчивала резать фруктовый пирог, выговаривая Шаорану за нетерпеливость, а тот  смущенно пытался оправдаться, что из-за их с Фай-саном спора завтрак и так задерживается на полчаса, а у него желудок не железный. Мокона же жизнерадостно уселось у Курогане на голове, откуда было немедленно согнано. Словом, все как обычно. Обычное утро в их привычном… общежутии.

Курогане усмехнулся. Слово это он вычитал в газете на Рекорде, пару минут пытался понять, что оно означает, в итоге сдался и поинтересовался у светловолосой девушки-библиотекаря, которая ему и разъяснила, что это опечатка. На этом инцидент был исчерпан, но слово почему-то засело у ниндзя в голове.

Возможно, потому, что вся их жизнь была похожа на это самое… общежутие. 

Наконец завтрак был готов, поставлен на стол, и все пятеро принялись за еду. Гвалт так и стоял - беседа продолжилась обсуждением планов на день и составлением списка закончившихся продуктов. Где-то в середине разговора Курогане неожиданно обнаружил, что белый пончик уже съел свою порцию и теперь косится на его пирог. Пришлось объяснять, кто в доме хозяин. 

К тому моменту, когда ниндзя закончил завтракать, Фай уже успел отправить детей за покупками и с притворным ужасом осознать, что мыть посуду придется ему, раз Сакура уже ушла, но вместо этого задержался у окна, глядя на идущих по дорожке и оживленно болтающих Шаорана и принцессу.

Курогане на секунду прикрыл глаза, блаженствуя. Тишина. Редкие, а потому такие бесценные мгновения в этом доме.

Когда ниндзя открыл глаза, Фай все также стоял у окна, придерживая занавеску рукой; солнечные блики запутались в светлых волосах.

Курогане плавным движением встал из-за стола, подошел к магу… и порывисто обнял его со спины, зарываясь носом в золотистый затылок.  
\- Куро-рин, что?..  
\- Шшш, не говори ничего, ладно?

Фай замер, но спустя мгновение медленно расслабился и накрыл ладонь Курогане своей.

Оба молчали.

Маг наслаждался ощущением мимолетной нежности и безопасности, исходившим от Курогане.

А ниндзя ни за что на свете и никому не признался бы, что впервые после смерти родителей чувствует себя  _дома_. И именно в этом общежутии. И не собирается отказываться от этого ощущения и уж тем более куда-то уходить. И пропади они пропадом, приличный дом и достойная жена!  
  
Конец истории, черт подери!


End file.
